Illusion
by Nikita Lann
Summary: L'Éphémère est un insecte ne vivant qu'un ou deux jours à la surface du sol. En bref, un grain de semoule dans un couscous pour vingt personnes pour l'Histoire du monde. Cependant, je crois qu'ici, il est question d'une tout autre sorte d'Éphémère...


**Illusion**  
Hinata H./ Gaara N.S./ Naruto U./ Sakura H./ Sasuke U./ Temari et Kankuro N.S. ...  
Tout Public  
Romance/Friendship/Schoolfic

* * *

_**Disclaime**_**r:** _Et bien j'ai proposé à Kishimoto de les lui acheter, mais il a refusé, alors ce sont toujours les siens. Bien dommage._

_Un petit OS écrit sur le thème Ephémère mais qui finalement... est un OS normal. XD _

_Merci à ma bêta, **Yuumi, **pour la correction de cet OS !_

* * *

**Illusion**

* * *

Les yeux perdus dans le vague, elle jeta un œil par la fenêtre, mordillant son stylo entre ses lèvres roses. Il lui semblait évoluer dans un monde différent de celui qui existait au dehors. La voix monocorde du prof, les murmures des élèves, et pourtant...

Tout paraissait si calme en comparaison de la véritable tempête qui secouait arbres, feuillages, et couvrait le ciel d'une opaque couche de nuages noirs. Parfois, un éclair transcendait les ténèbres, donnant l'impression d'être plongé dans un véritable cauchemar. Mais Hinata la rêveuse n'était pas effrayée. Elle ne pensait à vrai dire pas au fait que, dans une demi-heure environ, elle devrait avancer sous l'averse et rentrer chez elle à pied, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas un parapluie, une capuche ou quoique ce soit d'autre que son vieux pull gris trop grand pour se protéger. Ses yeux perle se détournèrent du spectacle chaotique lorsque son prénom résonna dans la classe. La fixant - un peu comme un carnivore fixe la proie qu'il va dévorer - le prof de français attendait la réponse à sa question. Question qu'Hinata, bien évidemment, n'avait pas entendue. Remarquant son trouble, son voisin Naruto, anormalement altruiste et souvent trop gentil pour être honnête, lui répéta à voix basse la demande du professeur.

- Il a demandé pourquoi Hadrien utilise l'expression "trompe l'œil du souvenir", quel est le motif de la métaphore quoi. C'est la ligne...

- Merci, l'interrompit Hinata dont les yeux étaient tombés par hasard sur le mot recherché.

En jetant un coup d'œil sur le tableau, elle enregistra les divers éléments qui avaient déjà été donnés et la réponse lui vint d'elle-même alors que le professeur commençait à s'impatienter.

- L'illusion. Le trompe l'œil est par essence une fausse image destinée à tromper l'œil -justement - pour lui donner l'illusion que ce qu'il voit est réel. Ici, l'illusion est de lire la vie d'un homme. De penser que le livre _est_ la vie d'un homme. Ce qui est faux: le livre a la même couleur, le même goût, le même aspect que la vie, mais il n'est pas la vie. Parce que la vie ne peut être réelle que vécue. Ensuite le trompe l'œil réfère aussi à l'œuvre d'art: un trompe l'œil est une peinture, le plus souvent. Or faire son autobiographie c'est comme faire de sa vie une œuvre d'art: et une œuvre d'art n'est pas la vie.

Il y eut un silence. Des coups d'œil jetés sur le texte, Les Mémoires d'Hadrien, de Marguerite Yourcenar. Puis les conversations reprirent, tandis que le professeur acquiesçait lentement. Hinata Hyuga l'impressionnait à chaque fois. Élève en S, elle passait pour mauvaise en classe, mais lui avait vite compris que c'était faux. On l'avait juste obligée à aller dans une filière qui ne lui convenait pas. Comment un génie de la littérature pouvait bien réussir dans une section scientifique ? La jeune fille était tout l'opposé de son cousin, Neji Hyuga, le prodige des sciences. Et dans la famille Hyuga, aller en littérature était inacceptable: c'était la S ou rien. Kakashi Hatake reconnaissait qu'il n'était peut être pas le meilleur prof qui ai jamais existé, et qu'il était même plutôt mauvais pour attirer l'attention des élèves ou tout simplement pour avoir la moindre autorité, mais il savait reconnaître le potentiel d'une élève lorsqu'il en voyait une. Soupirant, il annota la réponse au tableau, la craie inaudible dans le brouhaha ambiant, et les mots inefficaces à garder l'attention de la rêveuse Hinata dont l'esprit s'était vite distrait et envolé ailleurs: loin du chahut, loin de ses condisciples, et surtout loin d'elle-même.

* * *

Naruto, pensivement, détaillait le visage de sa voisine. Elle était belle. Mystérieusement et inexplicablement attirante, avec sa peau porcelaine et ses yeux perdus. Quant à l'air qu'elle arborait, plongée dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, il le faisait fondre. Il avait honte de le penser, mais c'était la réalité. Seulement, oser ne serait-ce qu'imaginer sortir avec Hinata Hyuga, c'était se mettre à dos l'ensemble du lycée, et notamment son groupe d'amis dont faisait partie Neji Hyuga. Et puis, c'était à coup sûr se faire virer de son poste dans l'équipe de basket. Et il avait bossé trop dur pour en arriver là et tout lâcher à cause d'une nana. Naruto avait une volonté de fer, une sociabilité à toute épreuve, un sourire rayonnant et une bouille à faire craquer quasiment toute les filles à la ronde. Mais il était pire que minable en histoire de cœur, et plus attaché à ses amis qu'à ses amours.

Comme quoi, lui, ni plus ni moins que n'importe qui d'autre, n'était pas parfait.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, il se leva, et, en une seconde, rangea ses trois affaires éparpillées sur sa table. Il n'était pas très bon en classe, mais ce qui lui importait, c'était le basket. Alors ça n'était pas bien grave et cela ne l'empêchait pas de dormir d'avoir à peine la moyenne et un cinq en français sur son bulletin de notes. De plus, Iruka, son père, était un excellent ami du prof de français, et, souvent, il parvenait à obtenir un dix de justesse dans cette moyenne, s'il faisait un effort pour avoir l'air concerné par la matière pendant le trimestre.

Attrapant son sac dans habile geste, il sortit de la classe, rejoignant le petit troupeau qui s'était massé à la sortie. Alors qu'il se frayait un chemin pour atteindre son meilleur ami, Sasuke, sa route fut coupée par une adolescente aux cheveux teints en rose qui lui lança un regard suggestif avant d'entamer - tout en baladant ses doigts sur le torse du garçon:

- Tu me raccompagnes ? Mes parents ne sont pas là, aujourd'hui...

Malheureusement impuissant face à ses hormones mâles, Naruto se contenta d'acquiescer stupidement en bredouillant un "d'accord" tremblant. Il n'hésita pas beaucoup plus longtemps lorsque la jeune fille l'entraîna par le bras loin de la foule.

* * *

A cet instant, Hinata était loin de lui, aussi bien de corps que d'esprit. Sakura était beaucoup plus populaire. Et puis, après tout, une fois de plus, une fois de moins, il n'en était plus à ça près. Il savait qu'il aurait honte, encore, après, d'être si lâche et si bête, mais il était né pour être un acteur en constante représentation, et il ne serait jamais rien d'autre. Alors autant profiter de sa jeunesse, après tout.

A cet instant, Hinata finissait tranquillement de ranger sa pochette dans son sac à bandoulière. Kakashi hésitait pour la énième fois à aller la voir et lui dire qu'elle avait de l'avenir dans les branches littéraires, et qu'elle tenterait de devenir éditrice, elle y parviendrait à coup sûr. Mais il se ravisa encore une fois à la dernière seconde et quitta la classe silencieusement, laissant l'adolescente seule. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait.

Au fond, émergeant de sa sieste, Gaara No Sabaku émit un petit grognement. Le petit grognement de celui qui veut continuer à dormir mais qui sait ne pas pouvoir. Il fourra sa tête dans ses bas croisés pour échapper à la lumière des néons, surtout celui qui, cassé, clignotait. Ca faisait atrocement mal au crâne.

Un éclair retentit encore. Hinata releva les yeux, et son visage s'assombrit. Il pleuvait de plus en plus, et elle en avait pour quasiment trois quarts d'heure à pied. Et pour quoi ? Une maison immense où il faisait froid, une famille toute aussi froide, et donc autant de solitude que celle qui l'accompagnait dans cette classe. A déprimer. Mais Hinata déprimait rarement. Elle n'avait qu'une rage de vaincre qui brûlait en elle mais qui ne parvenait pas à s'extérioriser, à cause de sa timidité adolescente.

Se rasseyant dans un soupir, elle attrapa un bouquin dans son sac et l'entama. Au pire, elle arriverait en retard. Et elle était sûre que son absence ne serait pas remarquée du moment qu'elle était là au dîner. A vingt heures trente précises. Et il était dix-huit heures. Autant dire tôt.

Son livre, Les Oiseaux se cachent pour mourir, était assez gros, mais c'était surtout un chef d'œuvre. Une histoire magnifique. Pas du tout en accord avec le grognement qui retentit dans la salle:

- T'as l'heure ?

Hinata posa ses yeux sur la pendule et répondit d'une voix monocorde qu'il était dix-huit heures dix.

- Ah. Merde.

Puis il se rendormit. Et Hinata préféra le laisser faire. Elle ne connaissait pas très bien Gaara. Ils étaient ensembles depuis la primaire, comme quasiment tous les élèves de la classe, et se s'étaient jamais beaucoup parlés. Tous les deux étaient assez éloignés des groupes populaires, mais dans des groupes délaissés différents: Hinata traînait de temps en temps avec Tenten, mais vraiment pas très souvent. Tenten était gentille, mais amoureuse de Neji. Donc pas suicidaire. La plupart du temps, Hinata était donc seule. Gaara était greffé à ses triplés, Temari et Kankurô. Tous les trois avaient été répartis dans différentes classes au début de l'année et Gaara s'était tout comme elle retrouvé seul. En cours de sport, ils s'étaient parfois retrouvés ensembles, par élimination, mais aucun des deux n'étant très bavard, ça n'avait pas fait avancer d'un pouce la relation - et peu importe le type de relation - qu'ils auraient pu avoir.

Hinata allait entamer un nouveau chapitre lorsqu'un nouveau grognement retentit.

- Et là ?

- Six heure trente.

- Pourquoi t'es encore là ?

- Et toi ?

- Je dors, ça se voit pas ?

Il secoua la tête, puis se releva péniblement avant de s'étirer sans grâce. Il bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, mettant bien ses énorme cernes en valeur en plissant les yeux.

- Tu lis quoi ?

Hinata fit pivoter sa chaise dans un grincement insupportable et montra la couverture au garçon tout en continuant à lire.

- Ah. Un truc de fille.

- Un truc de mec aussi. Les histoires d'amour se font à deux, rétorqua-t-elle, acerbe.

Elle détestait qu'on fasse ce genre de réflexion. Certains livres étaient vraiment des trucs pour fille, mais celui-là, franchement, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était dégoulinant de guimauve irréaliste.

- Les histoires d'amour à deux ? Pffff. Qui croit à ces conneries ? L'amour c'est le sexe. C'est tout.

Hinata leva les yeux de son livre pour fixer son interlocuteur. L'amour était le seul espoir qui lui restait dans sa vie inutile et solitaire. Elle n'allait pas laisser cet abruti lui enlever son seul et unique espoir sous prétexte qu'il était un mec et était sensé mieux connaître les mecs qu'elle !

- Non. Y'a l'amour platonique. Baudelaire était amoureux de Sabatier jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de coucher avec lui.

Gaara sembla méditer sa réponse, amusé par l'exemple atypique et qui sentait l'intello à plein nez.

- Mais il a couché avec Duval pendant des années alors que ça lui créait que des emmerdes. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Au nom de l'amour.

Hinata tiqua. Il écoutait en cours ?

- Bon, okay. Baudelaire est un mauvais exemple, concéda-t-elle, un peu amère.

Il avait réussi à la piéger à son propre jeu, et elle détestait ça. Puisqu'ils étaient partis, autant continuer sur la lancée des exemples littéraires...

- Admettons. Pourquoi tant d'hommes ont-ils écrit des histoires d'amour s'ils n'y croient pas alors ? Garcia Marquez, par exemple, _L'Amour aux temps du choléra._ Un mec qui attend une femme pendant très longtemps, quand même.

- Un point pour toi, acquiesça Gaara en souriant.

Les deux se dévisagèrent, mi-amusés, mi-surpris d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui partageait la même passion que l'autre. Hinata, sentant que l'atmosphère s'était faite plus détendue, osa poser la question qui la taraudait:

- Comment tu fais pour écouter en cours en dormant ?

- Je bosse chez moi, la nuit. J'ai que ça à faire. Impossible de dormir, avec mon père qui... qui...

Il se tut. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de commencer à raconter ça ? Il ne le disait à personne. C'était un pacte qu'il avait fait avec lui-même. Il ne partageait pas sa vie privée. Il ne voulait pas de regard de pitié, ni de moqueries, ni d'insultes, ni rien. Juste être invisible et tranquille. D'autant que ses tendances violentes ne l'aidaient pas à rester sagement dans son coin, à se la fermer et s'écraser devant Sasuke Uchiwa et sa bande de chiens. Des chiens parce qu'ils étaient prêts à fondre sur le moindre morceau de chair que le Grand Chef autorisait comestible.

Mieux valait éviter ça. La persécution, très peu pour lui.

- Chez moi, il n'y a personne qui m'attend, tu sais. Et lorsque je ne suis pas là, on ne s'inquiète pas pour moi, mais pour ce que je représente: une pauvre abrutie, un boulet qui risque de compromettre la réputation de la famille, de l'entreprise et de tout ce qui va avec.

Un temps. Puis sa colère l'emporta sur la pudeur.

- J'ai rien demandé moi ! Il pouvait aussi bien m'abandonner, et adopter Neji, j'aurais été plus heureuse si ça se trouve !

Hinata avait posé son livre et craché son venin et sa rancœur sans regarder son vis-à-vis. Confier ça était déjà assez dur sans qu'elle ait à supporter son regard qui la jugerait. Qu'il le veuille ou non. Un regard jugeait toujours. Mais elle avait dépassé sa peur pour lui montrer à sa manière qu'elle lui était reconnaissante d'avoir partagé avec elle un peu de lui-même. Ou du moins faillit. Elle voulait en savoir plus. Mais cela incluait de sa part quelques efforts. Elle était introvertie, mais des deux, c'était sûrement lui qui l'était le plus.

Elle faillit sursauter lorsque Gaara rompit le silence de sa voix grave, un peu rocailleuse, et surtout bousillée par le tabac qui pourrissait ses poumons depuis qu'il avait onze ans.

- Mon père a commencé à déprimer lorsque ma mère est morte, révéla-t-il d'une voix un peu tremblante. Puis il a commencé à boire, pour oublier. Le problème était qu'il n'y avait pas que ma mère qu'il oubliait. Nous avons disparu de son esprit, au fur et à mesure que les bouteilles remplissaient la maison. C'est à ce moment là qu'il a commencé à disparaître. Et puis, après, il a commencé à ramener des filles. Des prostitués pour la plupart. Maintenant, c'est quasiment tous les soirs. Il est complètement taré, et défoncé par l'alcool. A se demander s'il y a pas de la drogue en masse aussi, dans son putain de cerveau.

Il se tut. Il en avait assez dit.

Et Hinata respecta son silence.

La pendule affichait dix neuf heures cinq. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé en une demi-heure, mais le silence en avait autant dit pour eux que beaucoup de mots. La confiance était là. Presque inexplicablement. Et pourtant indiscutablement.

Il lui fallait dire autre chose, pour le relancer. Même si elle savait pertinemment que derrière cette excuse se cachait le besoin violent de se confier, se décharger de toute sa peine et partager un peu de son fardeau sur les épaules d'un autre.

- Hanabi, ma sœur, est comme mon cousin. Aussi douée que lui en maths, en physique ou en SVT. Un petit génie en somme. Je comprends pas pourquoi je pourrais pas être quelqu'un d'autre que ce que mon père attendait que je sois. Je suis juste une fille normale, pas une sculpture façonnée par sa main. Et puis, on est au XXIe siècle, non ? Argua-t-elle en attendant inconsciemment un soutien de son interlocuteur. Ca fait longtemps que les enfants font ce qu'ils veulent... mais je suis pas majeure. J'ai pas le choix. Je hais les lois. Je voudrais juste devenir celle que j'ai envie d'être, pas celle mon père a toujours rêvé que je sois et que je ne serais jamais.

Fatiguée, elle baissa la tête. Elle détestait cette situation familiale. Elle détestait son père. Son cousin. Sa sœur. Les détestait de l'enfermer. Elle était un oiseau en cage qui n'attendait qu'une main secourable. La lumière qui viendrait ouvrir la serrure et la libèrerait de son emprisonnement forcé.

- Moi, je pourrais bien crever, mon père ne le remarquerait pas. J'ai voulu me suicider une fois. Mais je n'ai pas eu le courage.

Ca aurait pu continuer en bataille, une petite guerre pour savoir lequel des deux avait la vie la plus horrible, ou la plus difficile, mais Hinata releva vivement la tête et fixa Gaara les yeux exorbités avant de se mettre à hurler:

- Te... te ...

Il y eut un instant pendant lequel elle sembla incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Puis elle se reprit. Encore plus fort que précédemment.

- Et... et ton frère ? Et ta sœur ? Si t'avais fais ça, qui les aurait aidés ? Hein ? Comment t'as pu penser à ça ? Penser à les abandonner ? Merde ! T'es pas sensé les aimer ? Rester avec eux quoi qu'il arrive ? Comment tu as pu penser à ... penser à ...

Gaara la dévisagea, étonné de la fureur qui émanait d'elle tout entière. Une fureur noire. Qui ne semblait pas vraiment dirigée contre lui. Il était tellement étonné que la timide Hinata Hyuga réponde ainsi qu'il ne put pas lui en vouloir. Il ne songea même pas à lui en vouloir à vrai dire. Puis il se figea, tétanisé.

La jeune fille s'était mise à pleurer. Frénétiquement, elle essuyait ses larmes, honteuse de s'abandonner ainsi devant le jeune homme. Puis elle commença à larmoyer, et gémir tout bas.

- Ca-ça va ?

La jeune fille émit deux hoquets entre deux sanglots, puis comme s'il avait tourné la vanne du robinet, elle commença à déverser des mots mi-haineux, mi-gémissant.

- Ma mère... ma mère... ma mère s'est suicidée. Elle... elle s'est ouvert les veines dans la salle de bain. Elle est partie et elle n'a pas eu le courage de rester; ou de m'emmener avec elle !

Gaara ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait bien des idées, à priori, les classiques: la prendre dans ses bras, lui foutre une claque pour qu'elle se réveille... mais dès qu'il y pensait, il n'arrivait qu'à rester immobile, figé devant cette fontaine de solitude. Au bout d'un moment, comme elle ne se calmait pas et qu'il ne pouvait rien dire, il se leva, hésitant. Puis il s'approcha de la silhouette prostrée sur sa chaise et posa une main tremblotante sur son épaule. L'adolescente releva la tête vers lui, les joues dévorées par les larmes. Gaara se dit, étrangement, qu'elle n'avait jamais été plus belle qu'à cet instant: dans toute son humanité. La seule présence de cette main sur son épaule sembla calmer Hinata dont les gémissements contenus finirent par s'espacer pour, enfin, disparaître.

- Désolé.

Hinata hocha la tête, en signe de pardon.

- Quelle heure ?

Gaara se tourna vers la pendule, et pour la première fois depuis le début de leur étrange conversation, la fit résonner dans la pièce:

- Il est dix-neuf heures vingt-cinq.

Hinata sauta sur ses pieds, paniquée. Puis se raisonna et se calma.

- Je dois y aller.

Ce constat les brisa tous les deux. Qui soudain se trouvèrent un peu égarés, perdus, déboussolés. Comme s'ils ne comprenaient plus ce qu'ils faisaient là et tout ce qui s'était passé.

Gaara rompit à son tour le silence.

- Moi aussi.

Il préférait ne pas lui demander de rester là. Il avait soudainement envie de la garder pour lui tout seul mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être si égoïste. Pas après tout ça.

D'un commun accord, dans un silence complet, ils attrapèrent leur sac et éteignirent la lumière, puis, toujours plongés dans un mutisme total, sortirent de la salle et descendirent les escaliers. Toujours dans cette même atmosphère quasi-religieuse, ils entrèrent dans une salle du rez-de-chaussée et passèrent tour à tour par la fenêtre. Gaara passa le premier, puis Hinata lui envoya leurs deux sacs avant de passer à son tour et d'être à moitié rattrapée par Gaara. Puis chacun récupéra ses affaires et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. La fenêtre resterait ouverte. Le portail était fermé, alors, une fois encore, ils l'escaladèrent pour sortir. Puis, dehors, sous un ciel qui ne vomissait plus qu'un ridicule crachin, ils se regardèrent. Longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que leurs vêtements leur collent à la peau. Puis Gaara tendit sa main vers une Hinata un peu perdue.

- Salut.

La jeune fille sourit, tristement, puis la serra, mollement.

Toujours silencieux et sans se retourner, chacun rentra chez soi, le cœur à la fois plus lourd et plus léger.

* * *

Naruto fixait toujours Hinata en tentant d'ignorer les regards insistants de Sakura, qui, derrière, racontait leur histoire de la nuit précédente à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Ou à qui elle voulait bien le faire entendre. C'est à dire tout le monde.

Naruto soupira et enfonça sa tête dans ses bras, désespérés.

- Si tu voulais pas qu'elle en parle, fallait pas le faire.

La voix d'Hinata résonna puissance quatre. Elle avait parlé en posant sa tête sur le bois de la table et cela avait résonné. Pourtant, cette phrase n'avait pas les allures d'un jugement ou d'une leçon de morale. Juste une constatation candide. Et pourtant si juste.

Naruto releva la tête et son regard fut happé par les iris perle.

- Je sais.

Elle lui offrit un petit sourire compatissant, puis sembla se perdre une nouvelle fois dans cet ailleurs qu'elle seule connaissait.

Personne ne vit le discret regard qu'échangèrent Hinata et Gaara, personne ne faisait jamais attention à eux. Sauf Naruto, mais c'est une autre histoire. Personne ne comprit cette nouvelle complicité qui les unissait, et pas un seul n'aurait compris le pacte de silence qu'ils avaient fait. Sans une parole. Juste comme ça. Un accord tacite.

Un accord pour que rien ne change. Mais peut-être, peut-être que certains soirs, ce serait différent, et peut-être, peut-être que ces quelques heures passées en tête à tête, au cœur de l'intime, se reproduirait. Mais peut-être, peut-être qu'aucun des deux n'oserait refaire un pas, et peut-être, peut-être que la veille, tout comme ce regard complice, disparaîtraient de leur mémoires. Peut-être.

Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un instant éphémère. Mais chacun d'eux, au fond de lui-même, inconsciemment, secrètement, espérait que l'autre ferait le premier pas.

* * *

_Fini ^^ Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ? Moi je trouve que j'ai fait des progrès en dialogues, ils paraissent plus probables... même si c'est pas encore ça. Le dialogue Hina/Gaara fait un peu surfait, mais bon. Pour une fois, j'aime bien Naruto ^^ Et comme d'habitude, je le fais souffrir (muhuhuhuhu)._

_Pour le cours de Français, je me suis inspirée du cours du jour où je l'ai écris ^^ Voilà... _

_Des Reviews ?_


End file.
